


Orange Leaf

by DarkCellar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Kylux, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Moments, Gay, Gay Male Character, General Hux - Freeform, Gentle Kissing, IN SPACE!, In Love, Jealousy, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Soft Kylux, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Star Wars- All Media Types - Freeform, The First Order, The Force Awakens, gays in space, kylux trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCellar/pseuds/DarkCellar
Summary: No matter how long you're in a relationship with somebody, you're never quite safe from the fear, doubt and loneliness that can occur when your beloved has to go away for a while.





	Orange Leaf

Hux had had severe misgivings, when Snoke announced to both of them that Kylo would be manning the mission to Serenno. The purpose of the journey was to assist their allies, who were warring with a neighboring planet and desperately needed the aide and fire-power of The First Order.

It wasn't the ensuing battle that worried Hux; he knew for a fact that the F.O.'s superior technology and highly efficient soldiers would have the matter well in hand.

He was worried about Kylo himself.

Ever since the two had begun their unexpected love affair 3 years ago, Hux found himself obsessed with the knight in a way that was both unhealthy, and liberating. Hux didn't know if he believed in the concept of love the same way other individuals did; but he also thought that if what he felt for Kylo _wasn't_ love, he'd be scared to know what was.

What had started off as purely physical had evolved, over the course of months, into a strong friendship and a deep, romantic liaison. Kylo, who had always been so suspicious and mistrusting of every single person in his life (and for good reason; most everybody he knew had lied to and manipulated him in some fashion or other) slowly learned that he could trust the redhead, with _everything_ , from his feelings to his very life. 

And Hux felt the same way. Hux, who never before let anything get past his hardened facade, who let nothing and nobody interfere with his brutally lonely professional life, found that Kylo had broken his walls down, one by one, until his shield was completely stripped away. The soul he had discovered there was so twisted with pain and anger that it seemed improbable that anybody could fix it, but he had.

About 6 months back, Hux had timidly asked Kylo to move in with him, which Kylo had joyfully accepted. And that, too, was wonderful. So many times during the night Hux would turn over and stare at Kylo's sleeping face, bathed solely in the moonlight from the window. Would reach out and lightly trace around his beautiful features. And his heart would feel like it was melting in his chest, laying there. 

Thinking about how lucky he was to have the man beside him. 

How blessed.

And Hux was no fool. As with everything else in life, he was remarkably observant concerning the way others in this organization viewed Kylo. Many were afraid of him, true, and not without good reason. Outside of the soft, sweet bubble they had created for themselves in their quarters, Kylo was a very different person. He was Lord Kylo Ren, Commander, Enforcer, apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke. Possessed of unnaturally strong Force abilities and a murderous temper. His reputation preceded him wherever he went, and new recruits to the F.O. were warned that the very biggest mistake they could make was to in some way displease the easily incensed man.

But there was a flip side to that, as well.

Fear aside, there was no denying, to anybody that looked, that Kylo Ren was a _very_ attractive man. Hux could see that truth in the gazes of his Officers that leered at Kylo during meetings or drills, feasting on him with lustful eyes.

And this in itself didn't particularly bother Hux. A diamond walking around amongst blocks of coal is going to be stared at and admired by the coal.

What bothered him was the idea that maybe, one day, Kylo would stray from him, to a more attractive piece of coal than himself.

Hux would often look at himself in the mirror, his slender shoulders, his narrow chest, the muted-pastel skin, and the red hair and freckles that he hated. He'd look, and he'd try to make himself see whatever it was that Kylo saw in him. 

He couldn't do it.

That was part of the reason he was worried about Kylo leaving now, to go on this mission. Their allies on Seranno were, without question, some of the most beautiful people on this side of the galaxy. The climate and the atmosphere of the planet had created ethereal-like men and women; not as magnificent as Kylo was to Hux, but very close to it.

But Kylo was oblivious to this, the same way he was oblivious to his own heavy appeal. 

Still, Hux couldn't help but _worry_.

"Do you have everything?", Hux asked him now, as they stood in their bedroom while Kylo finished packing.

"I think so," Kylo said, giving his bag one final pat. He touched his belt to make sure his lightsaber was there. Then he walked into the other room to retrieve his helmet.

Hux followed him silently. He felt a tremendous amount of anxiety and impending loneliness over Kylo's departure, but tried his best not to show this. Kylo needed to be focused and ready for the upcoming battle, not worried about Hux behaving like an overly-dependent child back home.

Kylo was about to pull his helmet over his head, then he paused.

"Well?", he asked.

"Well, what?"

"I don't at least get a goodbye kiss?"

"Oh!", Hux exclaimed. He had been so preoccupied with Kylo's leaving that he hadn't even thought of it.

He quickly walked to his side, leaned up and gave him a warm kiss on the cheek. Kylo pouted.

"That's all I get? A cheek kiss? Disappointing."

Hux mock-groaned and reached up, yanking Kylo close to him by his silky hair. He gave him as deep a kiss as he could manage, refusing to let go of the knight's lips until Kylo was breathless.

When Hux released him, Kylo smiled and nodded. "Much better. Thank you."

Hux pulled him into his arms, hugging him.

"You be very careful out there," he told him as he squeezed. "Make sure to send your reports back to Snoke. And me. I expect you to message me at least once a day, and tell me how you're doing. Even if your men win within a day and all you're doing is boring logistics work. Okay?"

"Okay," Kylo replied as Hux released him. He kissed Hux's forehead, smoothing back a lock of his hair, before pulling his helmet over his face.

"Love you," he said, and even with the distortion of the helmet-voice, the words brought goosebumps to Hux's arms.

"Love you, too. Take care of yourself."

\---

|| Hux,

Finally made it to Serenno. Three days of travel, feel sick to my stomach. Please make a note or something to start instituting mandatory hygiene classes for all stormtroopers. My precious baby of a command ship REEKS of sweat and old, unchanged undergarments.

Our allies are very happy to see us. Especially Admiral Edie. She's so smart and calculating, reminds me a lot of you.

Spent two hours going over intelligence for the attack. Should be easy; the enemy is using very crude technology and their fighting style is quite outdated. If all goes well, we lead off a preliminary attack at 0500 tomorrow. 

I'll write you again tomorrow sometime. If you're lucky, I'll send a holo-pic as well. 

Miss you and love you.  
Kylo ||

~~~

Hux read over the message with a smile. 

As General, he received a copy of the much more formal reports that Ren sent back to Snoke, of course.

But Hux preferred his own, personalized communications.

He had to frown, however, upon the mention of Admiral Edie in the letter. He remembered her, all right. An absolutely gorgeous petite woman with long dark hair and lovely vibrant eyes. The last time the two of them had been there to participate in a planetary festival, and it had felt like the longest three days of Hux's life.

Because no matter the ceremony, no matter what they were doing or with whom, Edie spent the entire time flirting with Kylo.

And it had bothered Hux, to say the least.

Bothered him to the point where every single dream he had while they were there involved him murdering the admiral in different, creative ways.

And if she was that flirtatious before, while Hux had been THERE, he couldn't imagine the assault she was probably launching on Kylo right now, when she had him to herself.

Hux sighed and smiled ruefully to himself.

He still wasn't used to this, these deep, almost-painful feelings of obsession and possession over another person. 

He forced himself to shake off his growing paranoia as he ate his dinner. 

\---

|| Hux,

Sorry I didn't write yesterday, but we were so busy we lost track of time. We won. Yes, already. The enemy was completely unprepared to withstand even the most basic attack; we didn't even have to send in any major fire power beyond the Stormtroopers.

Admiral Edie insists we stay for a celebration tomorrow. Feasts and entertainment, so I gather. Looking forward to the food but not having to talk to anybody.

Miss you and love you.  
Oh, be sure to open your attachment.

Love,  
Kylo ||

Hux opened up the attached file, and laughed.

It was a holo-pic of Kylo. He was wearing his pajamas, and he was sticking out his tongue and crossing his eyes.

It was wonderful.

And it made Hux miss him even more.

 _Celebrations_ , Hux thought to himself. _That likely means lots of drinks. The last time they gave us drinks, that damned Edie tried to sit in Kylo's kriffing lap._

"Nothing is going to happen!", Hux said out-loud to himself. He began getting ready for bed, trying to push his thoughts out of his mind. 

Eventually, he drifted off into a troubled sleep.

\---

He thought he was dreaming.

In this dream, a pair of soft lips were touching his own, kissing him, loving him. The teeth behind these lips were nibbling at him, tugging gently on Hux's own bottom lip.

Cautiously, Hux opened his eyes.

Kylo was there, laying on top of him and teasing him with achingly slow, sensual kisses.

"'Lo?", Hux murmured sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

Kylo smiled, and kissed the spot underneath Hux's chin, nuzzling him.

"I _live_ here, if I'm not mistaken."

Hux struggled to sit up, but Kylo was heavy on top of him, holding him down.

"No, I mean, what are you doing back so soon? You just sent me a message last night!"

Kylo shrugged and began to kiss Hux's neck, making Hux involuntarily shiver.

"I figured, Lieutenant Airwald can handle the troopers by himself, especially for something as arbitrary as celebrations. I came back on my own."

"But WHY?"

Kylo put his hands on Hux's face and face and gave him a series of slow, gentle kisses.

"Because I _missed_ you, Hux."

Hux smiled and put his arms around Kylo, hugging him.

"You haven't even been gone that long," he said. He said it casually, but inside, he was an exploding pit of lava, he was so happy (and relieved) that his baby was home.

"Any time apart, my dear, feels like a lifetime," Kylo said, finally raising himself off of Hux. He walked across the room and flipped on the lights. Hux squinted a little in the sudden brightness.

"I brought you something," Kylo yelled from the next room. Hux just had time to sit up fully when Kylo came back in, with a huge grin on his face.

He sat down next to Hux on the bed.

"Just close your eyes and relax," he said, and Hux closed his eyes. "And keep them closed until I say open."

Hux nodded, a smile coming over his own face. "You know, the last time you told me to 'close my eyes and relax', I was sore for _days_."

Another kiss pressed into his lips, and Hux fought hard not to open his eyes and look at Kylo.

"Well, hopefully you'll find this a little less painful," he said with a chuckle. He took Hux's hand and dropped something small but heavy into it.

"Okay; open."

Hux opened his eyes and looked at his hand.

In it was a shining silver necklace. It had intricate cuffed links, and the pendant was unlike anything Hux had ever seen before. It was large, flat in the center and scalloped around the edges. It was in the shape of a teardrop. In the center was a large white diamond, set into the middle of a shape that appeared to be a full moon. Underneath it were what Hux thought were words, but he wasn't sure. He had never encountered a language that looked like that before.

Before he could ask, Kylo was telling him, softly,

"It's written in an ancient dialect of Seranno. Roughly, it translates to "I'm always dreaming of you." He leaned over and fastened it around Hux's neck.

"Kylo--", Hux began, carefully touching the bauble at his throat; he was at a loss for words. "This--this is one of the most gorgeous things I've ever seen!"

Yet even as the words left his mouth, he knew them to be false. The person sitting beside him and looking into his face with his soulful brown eyes made the beautiful little trinket pale in comparison.

"You like it? Really?"

"I **love** it!", he exclaimed, throwing both arms around Kylo's shoulders. Kylo hugged him back warmly. "But why?"

Kylo pulled back and looked at him. 

"Why, what?"

"Why did you get this for me? What's the reason?"

Kylo rolled his eyes. "I don't need a reason to get you things, do I, General?", he asked teasingly. Before Hux could reply, he went on:

"Although, I admit, there IS a reason for that. Or, maybe you've forgotten."

Hux looked at him quizzically. He wracked his brain, trying to think of what Kylo could possibly be talking about, but in the end he drew a blank.

Kylo smiled, sensing Hux's confusion.

"I'll set the scene: the conference room on the 3rd floor. Right before the meeting about the raid on Janusta. Just the two of us, waiting for everyone to arrive."

Hux smiled softly, remembering.

"You were angry because I told you I wasn't going to have a new ship built for you. Remember? When it got so beat up because you drove it through that asteroid field?"

"You said that anyone acting so irresponsible didn't deserve a new ship, and to just have maintenance hammer the dents out of the old one."

"You yelled. Actually, you did more than yell; you pulled out your lightsaber and threatened to kill me."

Kylo smiled sheepishly.

"I probably would have, too, if--"

Here he paused and blushed.

"You kissed me," he continued after a few moments. "I said I was going to kill you, you got in my face. I thought you were going to punch me, but you touched my face and kissed me."

"And then I didn't even get a chance to say anything, because Lieutenant Mitaka walked in."

"I know. And the rest of that meeting, 2 long hours, all I could think of was--"

" -- kissing again," Hux finished for him. "And here we are, 3 years later. But I can't believe you remember something as long ago as our first kiss."

Kylo shrugged like it was no big deal, but Hux was quite touched.

"And this amazing necklace--I feel bad, now, because I don't have anything for you."

Kylo rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous; you give me everything in the world, every day."

"No, I have to reciprocate this beautiful gift."

"Hux, really, you don't--"

Hux stopped him with a hard, lengthy kiss.

"Nonsense. I know just the thing for you."

"What?"

With a smirk, Hux pushed him down and climbed over him.

"Just close your eyes, and relax."


End file.
